


kiss me (and i'll kiss you back)

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, M/M, No crack, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, a bit of hurt comfort, and everyone is uh great, and he deserves love, chan if you see this please comment thank you, comment pls and thank you, everyones baby, gay fluff, gay?, have i said that already, he's a baby, im sorry im really tired im not making any sense, in which we love everyone, innies a babie, self indulgent, they make out oop, uh tags idk tags, welcome back to chia land, you too felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: As most things do, it started with Minho.Did Jeongin expect to see his hyung pinning his other hyung to the couch and shoving his tongue down the other’s throat? No! Did he enjoy it nonetheless? Yes!OR: A Very Confused Yang Jeongin kissing his members and freaking out but then its okay cause kisses and boyfriends >>>STARRING: A Very Confused Yang JeonginFEATURING: the rest of stray kids in varying degrees of gayness
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	kiss me (and i'll kiss you back)

**Author's Note:**

> oof its been a hot minute since ive posted a oneshot  
> anyways this is just really self indulgent i like innie getting love lol and written in like three hours spaced out throughout multiple classes and screaming 
> 
> have fun~

kiss me (and i’ll kiss you)

As most things do, it started with Minho. 

Did Jeongin expect to see his hyung pinning his other hyung to the couch and shoving his tongue down the other’s throat? No! Did he enjoy it nonetheless? Yes!

Jeongin walks into the room peacefully. He’s holding his wine glass filled with chocolate milk and sipping it idly as he wanders around the house, looking for someone to annoy. Preferably Seungmin. Seungmin’s always fun to rile up,  _ especially _ since he always gets that adorably flustered slash annoyed look on his face that makes him look like a disgruntled puppy. None of them can resist him when he’s like that, especially not Hyunjin, who ends up squealing and pressing kisses along Seungmin’s cheeks. (Jeongin still doesn’t understand it.)

(Did you know that the opposite of disgruntled is gruntled? And that gruntled means happy and peaceful? Because Jeongin didn’t. Nights curling up with Jisung as he scrolls through the internet on their break days do prove to be useful sometimes. _Knowledge~_ )  
(Jeongin is gruntled when Seungmin is disgruntled.)

(That’s a cute sentence.)

(He’s been using his new vocabulary quite extensively ever since he’s learned it and he can only thank the gods that his hyungs find him as cute as he is, or they wouldn’t give him any more chocolate milk and chocolate milk is the only type of milk Jeongin will  _ drink _ and he needs his motherfucking  _ calcium _ everybody. C. A. L. C. I. U. M.)

Anyways. 

Back to...back to whatever the hell was happening on the couch. 

Jeongin had  _ wanted _ to sit on the couch, put on some Netflix, and chill for a bit before taking a three hour nap peacefully. What did he get instead? A couch full of Minho and Changbin, the latter squeaking loudly and looking up at him with flushed cheeks and messed up hair, eyes wide and shiny as he looks at Jeongin. 

He looks beautiful, and there’s a weird feeling in his stomach that Jeongin chooses to push away in favor of admiring his hyungs on the couch, who are in a very compromising position and  _ oh wow Changbin looks good with swollen lips damn. _

Minho doesn’t look up at him, instead choosing to continue pressing soft kisses down Changbin’s neck, squeezing the younger’s biceps between his small hands. His fingers don’t even  _ wrap  _ all the way around Changbin’s oh good holy cheesecake heaven Jeongin is going to die in this household full of hot men. 

And so Jeongin does what  _ any  _ respectable person would have done in that situation. He walks right on over and parks his cute ass right in between the two of them and looks Minho in the eye, waiting for permission before kissing Minho full on the mouth, handing the wine glass to Changbin who looks at him in shock. 

Jeongin can feel Changbin’s gaze trained on his back, heat prickling under his skin. 

Minho presses his mouth to Jeongin’s, pulling him into his lap and twining his arms around Jeongin’s waist so that they’re an inch away from being chest to chest. 

Changbin still looks adorably flustered watching them like this, shaky hands tipping back the wine glass so he can drink some of Jeongin’s chocolate milk. Jeongin lets it go for today, but if Changbin ever touches his chocolate milk ever again, he is  _ dead _ . Stab stab, bitch. 

(Don’t mess with Jeongin and his chocolate milk.)

Jeongin’s never kissed Minho before. He wonders  _ why  _ because holy cheesecake Lee Minho is too talented for his own good. At...many things.

Jeongin hadn’t even known he wanted to kiss Minho until today. And he still doesn’t know what to do with the information. Or the information that Minho was... _ pinning _ Changbin down on the couch and practically sucking his soul out. 

(Death Eater, much?)

Eventually, their kisses begin to soften, Jeongin slumping further into his hyung and pressing his hands at his shoulders sleepily. Patting. Appreciating the firmness underneath and the slight squishiness of his stomach. He  _ had  _ wanted to sleep before this, but had quickly forgotten about his chocolate milk sleepiness plans because of Minho’s lips. (They were soft, like marshmallows, and Jeongin wonders again why this is the first time he’s kissing his hyung.)

After some time (Jeongin isn’t sure how much time has passed since he walked into the room, his brain sufficiently turned into mush.) they all curl up together on the couch. Jeongin’s in between Minho and Changmin, head supported on his chest and Minho’s leg thrown around both of their waists, a throw blanket  _ thrown _ over them lightly. 

It’s nice. 

They’re nice. 

His lips tingle from the weight of phantom kisses placed upon them. 

(Jeongin wonders what the kisses mean, what it all meant, why Changbin looks at Minho so _softly_ and why Minho seems to have the entire night sky in his eyes when he looks at all of them. )  
(He decides to ignore it all, tucking today into a seperate box in his mind. He can worry about it later.)

\---

What ends up happening is….more kissing. And cuddling. And multiple things shoved into the back of his mind that Jeongin ends up ignoring in favor of feeling the lips against his own. 

\---

The next time Jeongin kisses them is a few weeks after. They’ve been busy with comeback preparations, 3RACHA working too hard to be healthy. But now, finally, they have a break from work. 

Chan has called a meeting in the living room, claiming that none of them spent any time together anymore and that all of them were required to sit in the room and watch Hotel Del Luna with him. 

For like...the tenth time this year. Jeongin practically has all the parts  _ memorized _ at this point. 

But even so, Jeongin didn’t exactly mind since he was sleepy and the drowsy chatter that whirled around the room when they all watched movies was soothing. He’s in Jisung’s lap now, a tight fit that shouldn’t work but somehow does since Jeongin’s become much more flexible during his idol days. (Blame Minho and their hard choreography, his legs have become almost as boneless as the spaghetti Chan’s obsessed with.)

Jisung’s warm, squishy cheek pressed onto the top of Jeongin’s head. He smells nice, like peaches and vanilla from his shampoo and body wash. Jeongin buries his face further into Jisung’s shoulder, squealing in happiness and contentment. 

Jisung freezes under Jeongin’s head, brows probably furrowing as he takes in the maknae on his chest. No one else pays them any attention, eyes trained on the TV as IU does yet another adorable impression of a tiger. Rawr. 

Jeongin could pull off being a tiger, he thinks. But maybe he should stick to being a fennec fox, since that fits his aesthetic much better. So much better. And stripes really aren’t his thing, you know?

Jisung seems to get over his split second of shock, shifting so that his arm pulls Jeongin closer to his chest, the latter sighing in comfort. 

They stay like that for who knows how long, cuddling as Jeongin slowly falls asleep, comforted by the slowly rocking body of his Jisung hyung. The episode ends, and Jisung presses a soft kiss to Jeongin’s hair, nuzzling the top of his head and smiling against the strands. Jeongin can feel the heart shaped smile, can feel the warmth and happiness oozing from the older. 

Eyes sparkling, Jeongin tilts his face up so that their lips are centimeters apart. Jeongin can see Jisung’s doe eyes widen and blink quickly, trying to gauge the situation. He giggles, pressing his forehead to Jisung’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jeongin asks, warm breath washing over Jisung’s heart shaped lips. He can pinpoint the exact moments when it registers in Jisung’s brain that  _ oh _ Jeongin wants to kiss him. The bubbly feeling in his stomach rises and Jeongin feels nauseous and giddy all at the same time and it's overall very very overwhelming and he really just wants to crash his lips against Jisung’s and kiss him senseless and  _ oh my god _ .

Jisung’s breathless nod is the only consent Jeongin needs before he bursts forward, hands grappling at Jisung’s long, overgrown hair and taking solace against the wavy strands. Jisung’s breath hitches against Jeongin’s mouth, mouth ridiculously needy as he licks against Jeongin’s lips. 

Seungmin turns to look at them, Jeongin can feel his gaze on them, the infuriating smirk on his lips, the ways his eyes roam over them. Seungmin turns back to the tv, curling an arm further into Hyunjin. 

None of the others noticed, too focused on Chansung nearly dying for the tenth time. Goddamnit ghosts, let the guy live. (Literally.)

Their kiss begins to get softer, both of them growing tired once again. In a few minutes it becomes just a slow pressing of the lips, barely moving against one another. In another few minutes Jisung’s pressing soft, imperceptible picks against Jeongin’s lips, eyes fluttering shut as the younger yawns. 

The bubbly feeling in Jeongin's stomach grows, and he no longer feels guilty. Instead, he becomes  _ guilty _ , but for what, he doesn’t know. He really doesn’t know. 

Jeongin falls asleep before he realizes the stares trained on him, the murmurings stopping for some time before starting once again, this time a completely different topic. 

\---

It keeps happening. Jisung’s the one who kisses him the most, soft pecks in the middle of the night when he crawls into Jeongin’s unwilling arms at three am to needier ones against closed doors, quiet whines falling from his lips as Jeongin’s hands grapple at his thin waist. 

Its-it’s nice. 

Really really  _ really _ nice actually. 

But he still doesn’t know what any of this means, and Jeongin’s too scared to ask. 

\---

Hyunjin kisses him against the mirror of the practice room, face too close and lips too soft to pass by. He’s left shocked and wanting more.

And more he gets, the next day. And then the next. And then the next. 

\---

Seungmin’s kisses come in the forms of teasing jabs against his cheeks and pecks delivered to his foreheads and lips, sometimes even pinning him down somewhere and pressing their lips together hungrily. Jeongin can’t ever make any sense of how Seungmin’s brain works, only that he doesn’t understand it and that he would die for Seungmin’s smirk. 

Seungmin knows what he’s doing and Jeongin hates it. 

Seungmin’s always been infuriating. 

\---

Chan...Chan pulls him into his lap in the studio, rubbing his thumbs against the bags of Jeongin’s eyes, whispering soft praises against his skin, hands finding home in Jeongin’s waist. Chan’s kisses are homely and filled with comfort. 

Jeongin loves him. 

Loves them all. 

And it’s terrifying.

\---

Felix kisses him in the kitchen at 5am in the morning. Jeongin wakes up feeling disgruntled and annoyed at himself for waking up so early when he doesn’t need to.

He’s trying to make himself some warm chocolate milk to make him more drowsy so he can go back to sleep, humming an English song he heard Chan singing under his breath. He can understand bits and pieces of the lyrics, something about loving someone and Iron Man. It’s a beautiful melody, and the girl’s voice is gorgeous, soft, sweet and smooth. 

It’s an emotional song. 

Before he knows it, Jeongin’s cheeks have tears flowing down them, wetting his chin and dripping onto his baggy t-shirt. He’s suddenly glad that no one’s around to see him. Because why even is he crying? There’s no point , no reason for the tears to be streaming down his face. 

A sob breaks out of Jeongin’s chest, muffled whimpers coming out of him as he fumbles for the knob on the stove, turning it off before curling into a tiny ball on the kitchen floor. It’s so unhygienic but Jeongin can’t bring himself to care, it’s 5 am and he’s  _ crying _ and his chocolate milk is done and there’s this weird feeling in his chest whenever he looks at any one of his members and it's messing with his head. 

Jeongin hates it. 

Hates it so  _ much _ . 

Why did he have to kiss Minho that day? Why couldn’t he have just..just turned away, minded his own business and found Seungmin and then went to sleep? Why did he kiss Changbin sleepily after, curled up in his chest, oh so very comfortable?  
Why did he curl up into Jisung that day, kissing him roughly against the couch, looking into his doe shaped eyes and feeling the shape of his smile on his own lips?  
“Why?” Jeongin whimpers. “Why why why why _why_?” The kitchen floor is cold under his heated touch, the pads of his finger grazing the tile as his tears dropped down. 

This entire thing was a mistake. 

“Innie?” 

Jeongin freezes, breath hitching as he immediately stops his rocking in order to stare up at Felix, whose face is puffy from sleep, freckles more prominent now than ever in the dim lights of the microwave and the oven. Outside, it’s still dark. Jeongin thinks he looks beautiful. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Felix frowns, the delicate lines of his face furrowing together as he rushes over to Jeongin, sliding on the freezing floor, bare knees scraping against the tiles. Felix’s eyes are full of worry, full of care and  _ comfort _ , cupping Jeongin’s cheeks and wiping his tears away slowly. 

Jeongin sniffles, whimpers being drawn from him as Felix’s tiny hands work across his face. He can’t really see Felix’s freckles in the shitty light that surrounds them, just the bare minimum of his features, a button nose and thin lips and wide eyes that look at him imploringly. 

“Innie, baby what happened? Are you okay honey?” Felix asks, his voice still scratchy and low from sleep and  _ oh god _ Jeongin still loves him, loves him so much loves them all so much, so much it hurts. 

“I love you, hyung.” Jeongin says. And he does. He does, he does so much and it’s not good for either of them and Jeongin wants to leave but he also doesn’t want to leave and his head is mess that refuses to make any sense. 

“I love you too, Innie, more than you could ever,  _ ever _ know.” Felix whispers, curling his arms around Jeongin’s shaking shoulders and bringing him into Felix’s chest, rocking them both slowly. 

“But you  _ don’t _ know, hyung, none of you know and none of you will ever know because I’m dumb and I can’t show my emotions properly and I’m just-” He breaks off there, chest heaving with the weight of his words. 

He can’t look at Felix. Will never be able to. 

Out of all of the reactions Jeongin had imagined Felix to have, one of them definitely wasn’t the older pressing a soft kiss against his forehead and whispering that  _ yes _ , they did know, they’ve known all along and they’ve talked about it and that it is  _ okay _ . 

It’s okay, it’s always been okay, 

Jeongin smiles and presses his lips against Felix, feeling the comfort of kissing each other in a dimly lit kitchen, legs feeling the warm chill of the tiles, the low whirring of kitchen appliances. 

Jeongin lets himself relax. 

(And therefore get absolutely  _ mauled _ the next day, when the rest of his dumbass boyfriends(!!!) tackle him and press kisses to every single part of him they can reach. Jeongin just rolls his eyes fondly and basks in the attention for now.)

(He loves them, and it’s okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> that got gay real fast
> 
> anyways i dont have enough energy for this lets see if ur one of my readers i love you do i have readers if not then become one of my readers i uh i like cheesecake yep  
> can you tell im exhausted or no?
> 
> lmao anyways please comment if i wake up to comments tmrw i might even write another oneshot but just ot8 fluff (do not expect anything, i have no self control and a lot of hw..hs is kicking my ass pls send help chia's dead)  
> ye okay stay save everyone <33


End file.
